turn for the worst
by Nightttl0ckk
Summary: modern day au. peeta's parents got a divorce so he was sent to live with his mum but she had died. new school. fresh start. peeta is warned by his older brother about people in the school but cant help the fact he has fallen in love with a person his brother told him about. everlark/odesta/gadge/johannaxthresh
1. Chapter 1

**Peeta's pov**

First day of school. I've just moved in with my dad after not seeing him for 5 years I'm now 17 years old. I use to live with my mum when my parents got a divorce but she died of breast I got sent to live with my dad.

'bro I'm gonna give you some tips on how to survive at this school, listen carefully because you don't want to be involved in any girl drama, coz I've been there done that and you know nothing about what's going on inside their heads', lectures my middle brother riley.

'is it really that bad, coz that's not right if it is'. I tell him.

'well there's the really popular girl Katniss and she doesn't talk to any boys and hates flirts, all the boys fall at her feet even when she doesn't want them to, I find it entertaining watching all my friends drool over that goddess, she's a tuff nut to crack if you want to get to know her,

Then there is her worst enemy, glimmer. She's a bitch. In fact she Is the opposite of Katniss, shes all fake tits and cheats on boys, if a boy can't get Katniss they usually go for glimmer to try and make Katniss jealous and Katniss is so oblivious to it all. Glimmer and Katniss use to be bestfriends, but they had an argument and no one knew why, they just stopped hanging out one day and glimmer started to try and bully Katniss but Katniss just blackmailed her because Katniss knew all of her secrets.

Its almost impossible for someone to join katniss's clique because she has trust issues since gimmer. Glimmer has and always will be jealous of Katniss. To become Katniss is every girls dream come true'.

when the first period bell went I went to class and straight away saw someone with curly black hair and grey eyes. She was messing around with a bunch of friends.

'bro, that's Katniss, told you she is a goddess' whispers riley.

When the lesson started I felt grey eyes burn into the back of my head. I swivelled round and caught katniss's eye's and she quickly looked away and blushed. Huh. Weird.

By the time lunch rolled round. I had made no new friends but got some googly eyes from girls, I sat with my brother and his friends called thom, leevy, darius and bristle.

Riley nudge me in the arm and pointed to a girl with tones of makeup on and big ass fake boons and small skirt and said 'that's glimmer, she might try and get you into bed after looking at you once be aware'.

'don't plan on it '. I whisper to him. 'just going to get some food' I stand up and wait in the que and notice Katniss and her friends laughing at something and bronze head guy had said.

When I had got my food and wasn't paying attention I had slipped over. Everyone wasn't staring at me they were staring at Katniss helping me.

Everyone seems shocked as she held out a hand to help me up.

'hi I'm Katniss and you are?'

'peeta, peeta mellark'.

'riley mellark's younger brother I'm guessing'

'in the flesh' I rely jokingly. She lets out a little chuckle. It's the sweetest most beautiful sound I think I've ever heard.

'do you want to sit with me and my friends over there'. She points to a group of people watching us closely. I chuckle nervously.

'ok'I reply looking at riley shrugging my shoulders as he looks at me questioningly.

I learnt that Katniss is in all of my lessons and her friends are. Johanna, thresh, finnick, annie, gale and madge.

They are all amazing. And I keep noticing Katniss looking at me every soften and I think johanna sees this as well as she keeps looking at Katniss closely when she does.

I switch numbers with everyone.

'hey does everyone want to come round mine tonight' asks Katniss

'hell yeah' everyone replies with except me and Katniss realizes it by saying

'I'll send you my address peeta and then you can come round'.

On the way home riley bombards me with questions

'you've been here what, a day and you got THE Katniss Everdeen to talk to you and got her phone number and then get invited to sit with her and her friends then get invited round her house'.

'yep'. Is all I can say


	2. Chapter 2

When I get outside katniss's house I seem to have arrived at the same time as finnick.

'hey peeta, see you have found your way here'.

I just nod my head. Katniss's house is massive and looks pretty expensive to me.

'she's mega rich because her dad owns a record label by the way', finnick tells me.

He knocks on the door and johanna answers it and lets us in.

'hey fish boy, hey bread boy', says johanna. Katniss and annie come downstairs and are followes by ale and madge. Thresh has yet to arrive.

'come upstairs boys', says Katniss and well all follow her upstairs, into a room with a flat screen pool table, bar, bean bags, built in aquarium that katniss's calls her 'cave'.

The night goes on with several games of pool and watching films. When watching the hunger games johanna decides she want to play truth or dare.

'who wants to play truth or dare', says johanna,

'alright just be aware peeta this game never ends well'. Says gale. And everyone agrees.

After a few vicous dares and hard truths it's finnick turn.

'finnick truth or dare?' questions gale

'dare',

'I say yougo down stairs and go into the room katniss's parents are in with just you pants on', says gale.

'okay sure I'll do it'. Finnick runs downstairs in his pants and you can hear katniss's mum shriek and then start laughing along with hr father. When finnick comes upstairs it's my turn.

'ok truth or dare', says finnick

'dare',

'I dare you to kiss katniss',

Katniss doesn't seem to bothered about it that much so I get up and them we put our lips together and Katniss seems to melt into it and then we pull away. I felt it, It felt like electricity went through me and I knew she felt it because all through the evening she kept watching me and blushing when johanna whispers something in her ear.

We then decide to watch another film and Katniss is next to me. The film we are watching is called paranormal activity 4. When the scary bits come on Katniss grabs my arms and buries her head in the crook of my elbow. Everyone seems shocked that Katniss has been acting like this since I arrived.

I found out finnick was my neighbour and we walked home together and we started talking about random things,

'I know Katniss likes you and you like her because I see it in the way you look at each other and the reason we all looked shocked is because Katniss has never been so forward with a guy she barely knows', says finnick

'really I don't think so…'

'yh, let me tell you something, katniss has never wanted a boyfriend she thinks they are a waste of space of you ask her, yet she likes you and I mean really likes you, when gale got dared to kiss her she freaked out yet when you got dared to kiss her she didn't react she just got up and kissed you full on the lips as if you were already going out or something'.

When I get in I get riley pounding me with questions like

'who was there'

'what's her house like'

'are you classed as one of them now'.

And I just reply with 'all of the other people she sits with, massive, I don't know to be honest', I didn't tell him about the kiss because it was a dare and it probably didn't mean anything.

 **Katniss pov**

After the boys left, johanna, madge and annie stayed for a sleepover.

'who do you like katniss', asks annie

'it's obvious isn't it, it's peeta' butts in jo. I give her a death glare.

'I do but don't tell anyone', shrieks are spread across the room

'wow brainless finally ikes someone, hell must of froze over', I give her a sarcastic laugh,

'I wouldn't bother, I don't think he likes me', I tell the girls,

'he does you can see it In his eyes, he really likes you', says madge

'yh, you got his phone number, text him, if not you'll never know how he truly feels'. Says annie.

So I dot I sent him 3 words that can change my life in many ways more than one

 **Peeta's pov**

I get out the shower and realize I have a message on my phone, I look at it and see a message from Katniss,

It reads

 _'_ _I like you'_

Im too stunned to do anything, is this a dream or what there's no way a girl like Katniss likes me.

 **( peeta and italics are Katniss).**

I like you too

 _I've liked you since I laid eyes on you I can't get you out of my head, they say out of sight out of mind but it doesn't work for me._

so If I asked you out on a date right now what would you say,

 _I would say yes_

ok, would you go on a date with me

 _I would love to._

does Saturday work for you at 7:30pm

 _Yh, see you tomorrow,_

see ya


End file.
